


渡

by gwjkl



Series: About Wu Jing/Jacky Wu [1]
Category: Fatal Contact, The Invisible (2007), Wujing, 男儿本色, 黑拳
Genre: Crossover, M/M, 天养生开放结局, 天养生毁容, 水仙, 高岗死亡结局
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwjkl/pseuds/gwjkl
Summary: 吴京角色水仙，《男儿本色》天养生 & 《黑拳》高岗活下来的天养生一心求死，他捡到了已经心死的高岗，却希望高岗能活下去。ps. 肉都是岗/天





	渡

*

由爱故生怖。

《妙色王求法偈》

 

*

 

为着一个将死未死的人，天养生发了慈悲心。

他当然不是活菩萨，过去是娃娃兵，现在是雇佣军，手上沾染的人命够他做个目连转世的黄巢。他不救人，从不救人，除了他的弟弟妹妹，可他无能，没有护住，他们全都死了。

天养生于爆炸中苟活，身上满是烧伤后的疤痕：右边耳朵被烧了小半边，脖子到后背一大片烧伤，他拿那个警察的尸体做了护盾，好歹护住了腿和大半条命。跑出来后，也是他命大，找到了一家黑诊所，慢慢养好了伤。

天养生现在已经不再照镜子了。他脸上也有一块烧伤，还结着痂。这只有一点好处，警方再也认不出他。他自己则用这块伤疤，提醒自己，既然从鬼门关爬了回来，就别忘了讨血债。他要那几个警察还。

可有天来诊所，水泥地面上躺着一个满头是血的男人，天养生拿脚把人翻过来，发现是个二十出头的孩子，脸上还有青春痘，但表情里却写满了浓烈的不甘，连天养生都多看了两眼。

黑诊所的李老板擦着手走过来。他是老板也是医生，不过更喜欢自称老板。也是，干这行的哪还有什么医者仁心。天养生拿脚尖点了点，这孩子身上还穿着医院的病号服，“你的货？”

“看有没有人出钱了。”李老板说，“最近风头最旺的黑拳拳手，身手极好。和你一样，大陆来的。”

天养生冷冷瞪他一眼。当做没看到，李老板对躺着的半具尸体嗤笑，“这种人我见得多了，要么是贪，要么被骗，这个就是被骗来的，受伤前杀了好多拳场的人，好险杀了拳场老板。我在找他的朋友，看还有没有人愿意买他的命。”

天养生蹲下来，仔仔细细看血污下那张稚嫩的脸，他拿袖子擦掉了额头沾的血污，不知道为何想起了自己的弟弟们。

“伤得重吗？”

“救他贵一点，杀他便宜。”

 

于是天养生救了这个年轻人。李老板假笑夸他慈悲，他勾起有烧伤那边的嘴角，笑得混像吃人恶鬼。

也不是真慈悲。现在想起他的弟弟妹妹们，天养生仍然会心痛。那痛楚一日日将他的决心磨快磨利，仇恨悬在他脖颈上将他吊起，他越难呼吸，越接近死，他就越要报仇。

但弟弟妹妹也是他心里唯一柔软的地方，高岗恰巧踩到了上面。早起洗漱时天养生看了看脸上的伤，那伤向衣领内蔓延，整片龟裂的痂。也许他现在比任何时候都需要其他人，即使他只知道高岗的名字，和一段不完整的经历。

 

手术后三天高岗就醒了，被拉到天养生住的地方养着。高岗人是被天养生救了回来，心却死了，整天浑浑噩噩的，不说话，也不动，整天蜷在病床上。天养生坐在一旁，给刚醒的高岗削苹果，高岗只有那一瞬有表情变化，然后又回到了那种被剥离于现实的漠然之中，脸色还不如棺材里上了妆的死人。

天养生看着心里生气，也没问高岗要不要吃苹果，自己把苹果吃了。

然后他对高岗说，“我叫天养生，我救了你。”

高岗奶白的一团包子脸又有了点变化，瑟瑟说，“我会还的。”然后他犹豫了一下，“你从北京来？”

天养生把水果刀插进了床头柜。梆的一声，刀还在颤，他有时候真恨自己的京腔，“别跟我提大陆。”

天养生没留力，高岗看天养生的眼神立刻变了，速度，力度，他是行家里手，自然看出天养生也是高手。他眼神冷了一瞬。可是，这关自己什么事呢？力道又泄了。高岗身上还在疼，尤其是腿，头也难受。他对着墙，吸了吸鼻子。

天养生最看不了自己当做弟弟妹妹的人委屈，他知道自己拿高岗做了替代，可他无法克制，声音软了下来。“在我很小的时候，我父母把我卖到越南，做娃娃兵。”

高岗转过头来，头上还缠着一圈纱布，看天养生的眼睛里终于有了东西。

同病相怜？天养生笑了，他不需要任何怜悯。

“在孤儿院里，还有另外六个孩子，我们成了兄弟姐妹，再苦再难，大家也一起度过。我是老大，给自己取名为天养生，天生天养。后来我们凭本事挣钱，做了雇佣军，烧，杀，抢，掠。”天养生温柔地对高岗说，“你知道了我的身份，怕我吗？”

高岗没有反应。高岗已经无所谓了。

“那你知道我为什么救你吗？”

高岗还是没有反应，浑浑噩噩，眼睛里刚有亮着的一点光又黯淡了。

这让天养生感觉自己救了个死人回来。他有点恼火，收好了水果刀，以防他不在时高岗自杀。

“赶快养好伤。这地方不能多待，我们得换个住处。”

*

小心驶得万年船，天养生自然懂得。不过这次他为的不是自己，而是高岗。天养生懂得规矩，既然高岗被认为是个死人了，就要消失得彻底，不能被发现。黑诊所知道高岗还活着，那天养生就要让高岗人间蒸发。

等两人的伤各自稳定，天养生便带着高岗搬去了一间旧渔屋。那屋子外头是日晒雨淋后褪成的灰色，里面也简单，发霉的墙，一张双人床，噪音巨大的冰箱，破旧的布沙发，简陋的厨房，几张旧木桌子，全挤在一个空间里。高岗仍浑浑噩噩，不说话，不太吃，也不太动，飞速削瘦下来，原来脸边一圈的婴儿肥，现在瘦得连下颌骨都出来。走路也摇摇晃晃，进了屋，见这里只有一张床，他也没说什么，往靠墙的那边一倒，缩成一团。

这看得天养生心头火起。大半个月过去了，高岗还是半死不活。他自己整天在忙情报和武器，没时间顾高岗，若不是每天清晨回来时，他会强迫高岗吃些东西，怕不是高岗已经饿死了。

高岗醒着，睁着眼睛，里面空荡荡的。天养生揪起高岗的后衣领，把人往外拖，高岗一动不动，任由天养生拽着他那套穿了大半个月的家居服。天还没亮，地平线有一丝光线，远处灯火明灭着，有船入港，长长的一声汽笛。

天养生衣冠整齐，把高岗扔在半黑的水边，靴子虚踩在高岗腹部，“如果你现在就死了，有什么遗言吗？”

高岗微微摇了摇头。他甚至没看天养生，眼神看向极远的地方，好似看向幽冥。

又一声汽笛，在汽笛悠长的尾调中天养生笑了一下，嘴角扭曲，“你是不是以为，我真不会杀你？”

他一脚把高岗踢进了水。

 

在天养生的世界里，人，最初和最末两件事，都是活下去。这是动物本能，也是驱使天家军从娃娃兵训练中活下来的唯一动力。他想激发高岗的求生欲。高岗这副样子，天养生看了太久，知道高岗心结太重，只能下狠手来解。

但高岗并没有挣扎。天养生站在水边，皱起了眉。这里水深不到三米，就算不会游泳，以高岗的腿力，一踩水底就能浮上来。天比刚才又亮了几分，天养生烦躁地吸气，他却没想到高岗在这水里动也不动，直挺挺向下沉，还闭着眼睛，一副听天由命的死尸样。没一会，头就沉下去了。十秒后，连气泡都没了动静。

天养生暗喊不妙——高岗是真的不想活了！

他立刻甩掉鞋跳进水里。借着渐明的天光，天养生看清了沉在水底的高岗，对方使了力，蜷成一团，看来是真心想死在这里。天养生看清他的姿势，踢了他一脚，卸了高岗的力，拖着人向上浮。

“想死还不容易？”两人头出了水面，天养生骂他，看高岗还在喘气，悬着的心才定了下来，把高岗拖上了岸。

 

高岗直挺挺躺在岸边，浑身都在滴水，他感受不到自己刚才的自杀行为，也感受不到沉甸甸贴在身上的衣物，只漠然地看着天空，对天养生说了这些天的第一句话，“你为什么救我？”

高岗是真的想死。

他觉得自己不配活着，活着对他也没有意义。过去生活似乎是有奔头的，他想着再拿个冠军，退役后教武术。然后一切都是为了小田，即使末了他知道小田骗他，但又怎么样呢？但那又怎么样呢？最后他已经不配称为“人”了，他是头野兽，丢掉了一切，道德，荣辱，和爱。

他怎么还配活着呢。

那为什么还要活着呢。

 

天养生迎面打了高岗一个巴掌。

他越想越气，他的兄弟们，想活却没能活下来；高岗有幸活下来，却一心向死。不过无论有多生气，天养生手下也有数，留了力，没打出血，但高岗脸上还是肿起一个掌印。

“你有手有脚，为什么不能活？”

“我为什么要活着？”高岗喃喃。

天养生将高岗扛在肩上。衣服贴在身上，湿得难受，每一步都留下一个湿漉漉的脚印。高岗沉甸甸的，像天养生所能忍耐的一切意外、苦难和不幸。向回走时，天际的鱼肚白越来越亮，太阳正对着他们，跳出地平线，燃烧的红橙色映亮了渔屋黯淡的墙壁。

天养生在浴室把高岗放下，这里怪得很，其他空间都拮据得很，浴室却勉强塞了一个浴缸。天养生在之前将一切都清理干净，现在正好派上用场。他放了热水，帮高岗脱了衣服，把高岗抱进浴缸。高岗不知怎么了，抖得厉害。

“我没法告诉你，你该为什么活着。”天养生说，“但你得先活下去，才能找到答案。你已经比那些死掉的人幸运百倍了。”

高岗赤裸地在浴缸里蜷坐着，头埋在膝盖上。浴室的灯不太好用，忽明忽暗的，天养生自去搬了椅子，拧了灯泡，低头看到高岗看着他，眼睛里有了光。

 


End file.
